Fire Breath
.]] Fire Breath , also known as Flame Breath and Fire Bracelet, is a recurring ability in the series. It is a Fire-elemental ability that usually targets an entire party, and sometimes can be used by the player either through Blue Magic, Dragoon class, or through a monster. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII Fire Breath is a Blue Magic spell Quistis can learn by using an Inferno Fang. It deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Its magic power varies depending on Quistis's Crisis Level: *Crisis Level 1: 70 *Crisis Level 2: 90 *Crisis Level 3: 100 *Crisis Level 4: 120 Final Fantasy X One of Kimahri Ronso's Ronso Rage Overdrives, Fire Breath, it deals moderate Fire-elemental damage. Fafnir can use this, as well as Yenke Ronso. The Flame Breath ability is a non-Blue Magic variant that does mostly the same. Mushussu's version of this ability only hits one target however. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire Breath returns as a Blue Bullet skill for the Gun Mage, inflicting Fire damage to all members of a target party. Fire Breath is used by Balivarha. Flame Breath is a stronger variant of Fire Breath, not a Blue Magic spell, and used by Claret Dragon, Flame Dragon, and Zalamander. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Flame Breath is an enemy technick which deals Fire-elemental damage. Flame Breath can be used by the mark Rogue Tomato. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fire Breath is an enemy ability which either deals ranged moderate fire damage over a large area when used by the Fire Drake or light, flying, Fire damage when used by a Wyvern summoned into combat. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Tactics The Red Dragon is the only enemy that can use Fire Breath, and only when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It deals Fire-elemental damage to all units in a two-square line emanating from the point of casting. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fire Breath is an ability of the Dragoon, learned for 300 AP from the Lava Spear. It is also used as an enemy ability the Firewyrm. It deals Fire-elemental damage in a T-shape in front of the user with a WAtk of 40. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fire Breath is an ability of the Dragoon, learned for 300 AP from the Lava Spear. It is also used as an enemy ability by Fire Drake, Gaiasea Warden, and Nidhogg, and deals Fire-elemental damage in a T-shaped area in front of the user. Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Fire Breath deals fire-elemental damage to all body parts. It is used by Wyvern, Hellhound, Wyvern Knight, and Wyvern Queen. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fire Breath is an ability exclusive to the Dualhead Hydra and Twinhead Wyvern. It does Fire-elemental damage to both characters. There are two versions of this ability, one with an Attack power of 92 and another with an Attack power of 120. Final Fantasy Adventure Fire Breath is an enemy ability used by the Dragon and Red Dragon, a projectile that is shot in all eight directions. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Two variants of Fire Breath appear as enemy abilities in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. The first variant deals minor Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and can be used by the Garm, Hellhound, and Geri. The second variant deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and can be used by Bahamut, Red Dragon, and the Dragon. ''Bravely Default Fiery Breath is an enemy ability used by Fire D'gon and Salamander. It deals heavy Fire damage to all party members. Final Fantasy Dimensions Fire Breath is the initial ability of the Dragoon class, and is also used as an enemy ability by Drake, Djinn, and Orochi. At the cost of 10 MP, the user will inflict Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fire Breath is an enemy ability used by Salamander, which inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy VIII Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet Category:Enemy Abilities